scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
We All Scream in the Haunted Submarine
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = Scooby and Bandit }} We All Scream in the Haunted Submarine is the first episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 3. Premise The gang finds themselves in a submarine that the inside of is pure bright blue and white. They soon meet The Beatles and a ghost appears! Plot "C'mon guys," says Paul McCartney. Paul and the rest of The Beatles are sneaking into a submarine. The black skies mixed with the thick fog makes it almost impossible to see. But the dock is visible. John Lennon looks down at his watch. "It's midnight, this is when that insane fan appears to ask us to play music all day, in!" says John. The Beatles jump in and they land on the ground. The submarine is lighted. The floors are white and blue (the blue almost looks white). "Well, this is where we have to hide from that fan," says Ringo Starr. "I hope that fan doesn't find us in here," says George Harrison. Soon, it's a sunny afternoon. The Mystery Machine is driving along an empty street. The van runs out of gas in front of the dock. "Well gang, it looks like we're out of gas," Fred says. "Why don't we ask that nice old man for help?" asks Daphne, pointing to an old man sleeping on a rocking chair by the dock. He a large and stocky old man who has dark skin and a straw hat, grey hair is sticking out of the hat. The old man wears a black shirt and a red jacket. He also wears blue jeans and black boots. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby, "ro way, re looks revil, rasty, rand rad!" "Would you come with us for a Scooby Snack?" asks Shaggy. "Ro!" exclaims Scooby. "Two Scooby Snacks?" asks Velma. "Ro!" exclaims Scooby. "Three Scooby Snacks?" asks Velma. "Ro!" exclaims Scooby. "An entire box of them?" asks Shaggy. "Reah-reah-reah!" exclaims Scooby happily. Shaggy pours the box into Scooby's mouth and then the gang walks up to the old man. "What do you want?" asks the old man, "the name's Big Sleeper." "Sir, we want to know if you have any gas for our van," says Velma. "No, now go!" exclaims Big Sleeper. He vanishes into thin air. "Like, we should try that submarine," says Shaggy. "No kidding!" agrees Fred. Soon, the gang is exploring the submarine. It's the same one The Beatles were in earlier in the episode. "Hello?" calls Fred. "Anybody home?" calls Shaggy. "Rello?" calls Scooby. "Who's here?" calls Daphne. "Is anybody here?" calls Velma. "Like, Scooby-Doo," Shaggy says turning to Scooby, "while they're distracted looking for people, let's grab a snack!" Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are at a buffet, eating all they can. "Rummy!" exclaims Scooby. He shoves an entire cake into his mouth and licks his lips. Soon, the entire buffet is gone and Scooby and Shaggy are sitting down on chairs. They stand up and start walking away. Soon, the entire gang is searching the submarine. "Like, I don't see anybody Fred," Shaggy says. "There, look!" exclaims Daphne. There's a locked door and shouts are coming from inside it. "We'll be right there, we just need to find the key!" exclaims Fred. Fred turns to the rest of the gang, "we'll split up and find the key, Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma can go to the door on our left and Daphne and I will investigate the door of our right If we don't find anything, let's try the door next to the one where the prisoners are." Fred and Daphne enter one room and Velma Shaggy and Scooby enter another. A ghost that just looks like a sheet tossed over a person with two black eyes appears. It laughs and shuts the doors. And with that, the ghost floats into a wall. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. "Raggy, I smell rake!" exclaims Scooby. "Like, you're right!" exclaims Shaggy. The two start sniffing the floor until they come to another buffet. "This ris our rucky ray Raggy!" exclaims Shaggy. Shaggy and Scooby pick up cakes and start eating. The cakes vanish into thin air. "Like, what's going on?" asks Shaggy. He and Scooby look into the mirror. The cakes are there. They turn around. The cakes are gone. "Tricks!" exclaims Scooby. "Like, your right Scooby-Doo, we're seeing things!" exclaims Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy realize the cakes aren't in the mirror anymore. They turn around and see the cakes are there. Shaggy leaps towards them, but Scooby grabs him. "Ro, ra rakes play tricks!" exclaims Scooby. "Oh yeah, I forgot out of hunger, thanks Scoob," Shaggy says. Scooby and Shaggy open a closet. Inside is a sack of keys. They run to the door. It's locked. "Like, we'll have to try all these keys," Shaggy says. Scooby tries one that doesn't work. Shaggy tries one that doesn't work. Scooby tries one that doesn't work. Shaggy tries one that doesn't work. Scooby tries one that doesn't work. Shaggy tries one that doesn't work. Scooby reaches into the bag to find there isn't any more. "Like, these keys are paper fakes!" exclaims Shaggy. "From ra ghost!" exclaims Scooby, taking a note out of the bag. "Like, this is scary," says Shaggy. "Wait a minute, didn't Velma come with us?" "I did," says Velma, walking out of the closet. "You two just didn't see the ghost grab me and lock me in here." "Oh," Shaggy says. Velma takes a key out of her pocket and unlocks the door. They exit. Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne are searching for the key. "Well, we haven't had any luck yet," Daphne says. "Yeah," says Fred. The two walk to the door and find it's locked. Daphne is about to say something when the door is opened and Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy enter. "No luck, we should try the other room," says Velma. Soon, the gang is searching the last room for the key. "Like, the key is nowhere in sight!" exclaims Shaggy. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. Velma picks up two keys and holds them out. "Let's try them both," she says. Fred tries one that doesn't work. Daphne tries one that doesn't work. "Well, these just can't be the keys, they're paper!" says Velma. "Like, the ghost is taunting us with paper keys," says Shaggy. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key. "How'd this get here?" asks Shaggy. "It fell down," says Velma. Soon, the gang is about to unlock the locked door. They slip they key in and unlock it. Inside is The Beatles! Soon, the gang and The Beatles are outside of the locked room. "And that's how it happened," Paul finished. "Ringo lost his paper keys that he has been learning to make and we were locked up." Shaggy whispers to Scooby "Ringo has to be the ghost, he makes paper keys!" "Let's split up and find the ghost!" says Fred. Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, and Paul are searching for clues. "Paul, we know who the ghost is," Shaggy says, "Ringo!" "That's ridiculous!" Paul says. "Ro!" says Scooby. "Like, the ghost makes paper keys!" exclaims Shaggy. "Hmm... well nobody saw him most of the time," says Paul. "Well then Ringo did it!" exclaims Shaggy. "Reah, Ringo rid rit!" agrees Scooby. "Hmm..." Paul says, "I'm sure you're mistaken." "Get out!" yells the ghost. It appears out of nowhere. "And it does sound like Ringo!" exclaims Paul. The chase scene begins and the music playing is Yellow Submarine (the song by The Beatles). Paul, Shaggy, and Scooby are running from the ghost. The ghost laughs, and Scooby ties him up. Shaggy, Scooby, and Paul get away. Meanwhile, Ringo and Daphne are running from the ghost. Daphne steps on the ghost's foot and makes her escape with Ringo. Meanwhile, Fred is running from the ghost. The ghost vanishes and appears in front of Fred. Fred backs off and falls over. He stands up and runs for his life. Meanwhile, Velma and George are running from the ghost. They push the ghost over and escape. Meanwhile, John is running from the ghost. He jumps the ghost and runs away, ending the chase scene. Soon, Ringo and Daphne are searching for clues. "What's this?" asks Ringo. He picks up a notebook. "It might be a clue," says Daphne. "Okay," Ringo says. He gives the notebook to Daphne. Daphne puts it in her pocket. "Hey, somebody locked us in this room!" exclaims Ringo. Meanwhile, Fred is searching for clues by the haunted buffet. "This is where Scooby and Shaggy say the cake played tricks on them," Fred says. He picks up a cake and slices it in half. Inside is a seed the Fred takes it out of the cake. He then eats the cake and looks in the mirror. "Just as I thought, seeds played tricks, not the cakes!" Fred removes the seeds from every cake. "Just in case Scoob and Shag get hungry," Fred says to himself. Meanwhile, Velma is searching for clues. She picks up another notebook like the one Daphne and Ringo found. Inside is a key and nothing else. Velma hears Daphne yelling "help!" Velma runs to a door and unlocks it. Daphne and Ringo come out. Daphne hands Velma the notebook. "Thanks," says Ringo. Velma opens the notebook. Inside is a key. Velma unlocks another door. John and Fred come out. "Now we need to find Scooby, Shaggy, and Paul," says Fred. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Paul are searching for clues. "I hate to admit it, but I think you two are right," Paul says. "All the clues point to Ringo." "That's what we've been trying to tell you for ages!" exclaims Shaggy. "Reah, rages!" agrees Scooby. "I know," Paul says. Suddenly, the ghost appears and laughs. "Come to me Paul!" yells the ghost. He flies to Paul and grabs him. It vanishes into thin air, along with Paul. Suddenly, the rest of the gang and the rest of The Beatles appear. "Ra ghost ras Raul!" sobs Scooby. "How?" asks John. "Like, who cares?" asks Shaggy. "We've got to save him!" "Reah!" agrees Scooby in a brave voice. Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, and Ringo are searching for clues. "Like, what have you done with Paul?" Shaggy asks Ringo. "What are you talking about?" asks Ringo. "Like, you're the ghost, admit it!" exclaims Shaggy. "I won't admit anything!" exclaims Ringo. "Raggy, get the rops!" exclaims Scooby. Shaggy runs off to get the police. Ringo knocks Scooby out and runs away. Soon, Scooby awakes to the sight of Shaggy and the cops. "Where'd Ringo go Scoob?" asks Shaggy. Scooby stands up and starts sniffing Ringo's trail. Soon, they find Ringo in a closet. The police grab him as Paul, John, George, Fred, Daphne, and Velma appear. "We found Paul!" says John. "What's happening?" asks Paul. "We're arresting Ringo," says a policeman. He and the other cop take Ringo away. Soon, they vanish from sight. "Now we just need to find where Ringo hid all of your stuff," says Fred. "Why did Ringo do it?" asks George. "Like, we don't know," says Shaggy. The ghost is spying on them. "Ringo can't be arrested or my plan won't work!" yells the ghost. Soon, the gang and The Beatles are searching for everything Ringo hid. "Some stuff is in here!" exclaims John. He opens up a trash can to reveal some things. Paul lifts them out. "Ringo could have gotten that thrown away!" exclaims Paul. Suddenly, the ghost appears. "Fools, I am not Ringo!" exclaims the ghost. "Run!" yells Shaggy. The gang and the Beatles begin running from the ghost leading to a second chase scene playing Can't Buy me Love by The Beatles. John is running from the ghost. He ducks it and runs off. Meanwhile, Paul is running from the ghost. The ghost grabs him. Paul kicks the ghost and runs away. Meanwhile, George is running from the ghost. He hides behind trash can and the ghost floats away. Meanwhile, Shaggy is running from the ghost. Shaggy takes a banana out of his pocket, eats the banana, and tosses the peeling on the floor. The ghost slips. Meanwhile, Fred is running from the ghost. He easily escapes. Meanwhile, Velma is running from the ghost. She ties the ghost to a trash can and runs away. Meanwhile, Scooby is running from the ghost. He stops at the buffet and eats all the food. The ghost appears and Scooby escapes, ending the chase scene. The ghost crashes against the wall and the police appear with Ringo. The entire gang and The Beatles appear. "Time to see who it is," Ringo says. He tugs the sheet off of the ghost. Inside is a young man. "It's the crazy fan!" exclaims John. "I heard you guys were trying to escape me, so I followed you into the submarine," begins the fan. "Then I tried to kidnap you so you would play me music twenty-four hours a day!" The police take the fan away. Soon, the gang and The Beatles are outside the submarine. "Thanks for helping!" says Paul. "All in a day's work," Shaggy says. The gang laughs. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Now, this is my longest ever episode, the gang saw The Beatles 1043 words through, the gang in my normal guest star episodes the gang meets the guest starts about 400 words through and the episodes are about 1000 words, so this is an achievement and I'm very glad I did it! It is 2143 words, I feel great! Cast and characters Villains *Ghost Suspects Culprits Locations *Submarine Notes/trivia *This is the first episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies since 1973. *When the episode aired, the Beatles had already broken up. Quotes :"It's midnight, this is when that insane fan appears to ask us to play music all day, in!" - John Lennon :"That's what we've been trying to tell you for ages!" - Shaggy Rogers Home Media *The New Scooby-Doo Movies - The Complete Third Season Category:Crossovers